


Fire Me Through the Night

by somedayoneday



Series: Switchverse [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Brian, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayoneday/pseuds/somedayoneday
Summary: “John,” Brian murmured, voice soft and low. John’s gaze flicked up to meet his, wide-eyed, and Brian knew they were anticipating the same thing. Both of them on edge a little, waiting for that shift in atmosphere to indicate the scene was starting properly. “Come here and kneel for me.”John and Brian's first time, before Roger entered the picture.[[Can be read as a stand-alone]]





	Fire Me Through the Night

“What are you reading?”

John’s voice startled Brian and, almost on instinct, he set his well-thumbed-through copy of _How to Tie Knots: A Sailor's Guide to Fun on Land_ face-down on the bedside table. Really, it wasn’t so much that he minded John knowing he’d read the book - he knew that John shared those same inclinations, after all. The issue was that Brian didn’t want John seeing the copious annotations scrawled in the margins.

He turned around to see John, looking bemused, a little damp from the shower he’d taken in Brian’s tiny little bathroom, and altogether lovely. He was wrapped up in Brian’s dressing gown, and that carried with it the distinct desire to tug on the soft chord wrapped around the waist, unknotting it so the dressing gown could fall open and…

Brian realised he hadn’t spoken in a good few moments.

“Just something I picked up in a second-hand shop a little while ago,” he replied, reaching out to take John’s hand and brush his thumb over his knuckles, “You found everything okay in the shower? The water pressure’s not fantastic, I know.”

Really, the shower hadn’t been part of the plan, but John had arrived absolutely sodden from the rain that was still pouring outside, and Brian hadn’t thought a feeling of general sogginess would be conducive to the sort of atmosphere he was trying to cultivate in the bedroom tonight.

“It was fine,” John replied, and the shower had most definitely been worth it just for the soft flush it had given John’s cheeks, “I definitely needed it. I shouldn’t have worn such a flimsy coat.”

“You can borrow mine,” Brian offered, “If it’s still raining in the morning.”

It was perhaps presumptuous, to think John would be staying the night, but John seemed to have had the same idea, because he didn’t question the wording. Just smiled and murmured a thanks. The air between them seemed to have grown thicker, and Brian couldn’t help but cast his mind back to the conversation they’d had, nearly two full days ago now.

> _“I haven’t tried as much as that,” John said, as if anybody would expect for him to have as much experience as Brian when he was four years his junior. Still, John seemed a little self-conscious of it. “I’ve – um – I’ve known for a little while… That I liked that sort of thing. But we don’t exactly have that sort of_ scene _up in Oadby, so I’ve only tried it twice, since I came to London.”_
> 
> _“Tried what exactly?” Brian pushed gently. Not to make John uncomfortable, or anything. But it would help to know exactly what John had experienced._
> 
> _“A bit of with a belt,” John supplied, and Brian couldn’t help but wince a little. A belt just seemed so harsh for an occasion like John’s first experience, so impersonal and with so much potential to do some proper damage. “Not very hard,” John clarified quickly, “Just- just tapping, really. And the other guy just used his hand, but harder.”_
> 
> _“So… nothing sexual?” Brian asked, and that made John’s cheeks flush properly. It was a shamefully appealing sight – one that had Brian’s mind wandering to other ways he could bring that same colour out in John’s cheeks._
> 
> _“No, there was that too,” John said. Brian nodded thoughtfully._
> 
> _“And you liked all of that?”_
> 
> _“It did the job both times, I suppose,” John replied, which didn’t sound much like the response of somebody who’d truly gotten what he wanted out of either experience, “No, I did like it. At least, it proved to me that I do enjoy…” John waved a hand vaguely, “_ This _. Outside of just imagining it.”_
> 
> _There was a moment of hesitation, John’s slightly guarded gaze flicking up to Brian, then away again._
> 
> _“You want something longer term, right?”_
> 
> _“Yes,” Brian replied. He was confident in that much. He’d had one or two short-term partners who were willing to experiment a bit, but what he really wanted was to learn all the ins and outs of somebody who really genuinely enjoyed submission. There was another pause, but Brian didn’t break it – just let John think before speaking again._
> 
> _“That’s what I’d like too.”_

“Do we need a word?”

John’s words broke Brian out of his thoughts, mind refocusing on the John of the present moment. It took him a second to realise John was meaning a safe word.

“No,” Brian replied, “We’re not doing anything intense. If you need me to stop, you can just tell me in plain English.”

John nodded thoughtfully, and Brian couldn’t recall ever being more drawn to another person. It wasn’t entirely a matter of looks, either, though John was particularly easy on the eyes. Rather, it was the knowledge that John wanted this, apparently just as much as Brian did, and that he trusted Brian to give it to him. There was a certain, deep-seated thrill to that, one which Brian had fantasised about plenty, but hadn’t truly felt before.

Dwelling on it was enough to finally push him to action.

“John,” Brian murmured, voice soft and low. John’s gaze flicked up to meet his, wide-eyed, and Brian knew they were anticipating the same thing. Both of them on edge a little, waiting for that shift in atmosphere to indicate the scene was starting properly. “Come here and kneel for me.”

John blinked, almost owlishly, and for a split-second there was the fear that he wouldn’t obey. That he wasn’t in the mood, that Brian had somehow horribly misread the situation even though they’d discussed exactly this.

That fear was fleeting, though, because scarcely a moment later, John was walking around the bed to the side where Brian sat – legs open to make room – and dropping to his knees with nervous fluidity, head tipped down but eyes cast up, hands restless at his sides.

“Hold your hands behind your back,” Brian said, words slipping out without a conscious thought behind them, and John obeyed again, looking almost relieved at the order.

Brian gave it a moment. Let John settle into the position, into the role, while Brian stroked gentle fingers through his hair and wondered how this simple sight could be so utterly intoxicating. Just John on his knees, looking like he belonged there, a sense of ease in the position now that the nervous energy was starting to dissipate.

“Very good,” Brian murmured, and John shivered under his touch.

Brian had never had a partner before who submitted so easily and so naturally as John. It made him half-tempted to just keep John there on his knees, to slowly pet his hair and tell him how lovely he was and perhaps have John suck him off for a bit, but he didn’t want to leave John kneeling for long when he didn’t have a pillow to kneel on.

Brian had other plans, anyway.

“In a minute,” Brian said, keeping his tone soft and measured, “When I tell you to, you’re going to take the dressing gown off, and hang it up on the door. Then, you’re going to come and lie back on the bed, with your hands above your head. Does that all make sense?”

“Yes, sir.” The two syllables seemed to slip out of John effortlessly, and he was so, so still otherwise, just leaning every so slightly into the touch of Brian’s hand as it carded through his hair.

“Good,” Brian murmured, that same tell-tale shiver passing through John at the praise, “I’m just going to touch you, to get to know you a bit. If it goes too far though, you can tell me to stop. Understand?”

John gave the started of an aborted little nod, before catching himself, murmuring a quick: “Yes, sir.” Brian couldn’t help but smile.

“Good… Go on, then,” Brian said, sliding his fingers out of John’s hair. John swayed just a little where he knelt when he no longer had Brian’s touch to press into, and then he was pushing himself back up to his feet and walking over to the door.

Brian quite wanted to watch, but he also figured it was good to give John a little space. It was a big ask, after all, for John to willingly let himself be so vulnerable – to get out of his clothes when Brian was still fully dressed - and it wouldn’t hurt to give him a moment to gather his bearings. His book recommended as much, anyway. So, with some reluctance, Brian kept his back turned, standing up from the bed and feigning that he was adjusting the heat on the radiator, when really he’d already turned it up an hour ago in anticipation – his gas bill be damned.

Still, not being able to see John didn’t mean he couldn’t hear him. He heard the sound of John’s bare feet padding across the carpet, the very faint sound of fabric shifting – John taking off the dressing gown, perhaps? Brian pressed a discreet but firm hand to the front of his trousers, willing himself to exercise a little patience.

Across the room, there was the sound of a shaky exhale, a few more footsteps, then the tell-tale creak of the mattress as John presumably settled down on the bed, shifting for a moment before stilling.

Finally, Brian let himself turn around.

He’d had a vague little mental image forming in his head of what John would look like, pale skin stark against navy bedsheets, long hair haloed against Brian’s pillow, but it didn’t compare to the real thing. John was stretched out on the bed, arms held obediently above his head – left hand gently clasped around his right wrist, as if to keep himself in place – and thighs parted ever so slightly. His head was turned to one side, face hidden a little against his arm and eyes half-lidded – looking to be closed at first, but Brian could feel John’s gaze flicking over to him every few seconds as he took in the sight. There was a little tension in the lines of his body, but still, he held himself carefully still for Brian, obedient as anything.

Brian let himself savour it as he stepped back over to the bed – savoured the soft rise and fall of John’s pale stomach, savoured the faint flush that spread down to his chest, savoured the way John’s cock lolled against the V of his pelvis, half-hard already. Clearly, he liked being told what to do.

It seemed like an age had passed when Brian finally settled on the bed, sitting beside where John was lying and letting his fingers drag over the top of John’s thigh – leaving goose-bumps in their wake.

“Good boy,” Brian said finally.

John’s breath hitched in his throat, and Brian suddenly felt the distinct urge to fill the quiet of the room, because John’s reaction to his voice was just intoxicating.

“Very good,” he continued, moving his hand to cup John’s cheek – letting the sub press into the touch for a lingering moment – then sliding it down to trace over John’s sternum, “You look lovely. I could have you like this all day, just laid out for me to touch.”

This had been another idea stolen from the book – which was still the only source of information Brian had been able to find about this ‘hobby’ that seemed somewhat reputable. It had said that this was a good way to establish a dynamic: just touching, figuring out where a sub’s sensitive spots are, without veering into anything overtly sexual…

Brian wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to adhere to that last point as he rubbed the pad of his thumb firmly over John’s nipple, and couldn’t ignore the way John’s hips rocked up, and a soft sound caught in his throat. One thumb still sliding over John’s peaked nipple, Brian dipped his head down to take the other in his mouth, sucking softly and feeling warmth curl in his belly when John keened and arched up against him.

He took the time to pay similar attention to John’s other nipple, gaze casting down as he did to watch John’s cock filling against his belly and flushing a deeper red. When Brian pulled back, he blew a little cool air over John’s nipple – just to watch the pink bud stiffen again, still stark against the flushed skin of John’s chest.

“How are you feeling?” Brian asked softly, even though he had a pretty clear idea in his head. He wanted to hear John say it before he went any farther.

There was only the briefest of hesitations, but Brian didn’t miss the way that John’s heavy-lidded eyes slipped close as he murmured a soft, “Good, sir.”

Satisfied, Brian dropped his hand down to John’s knee just so he could drag it up to his inner thigh – slow and exploratory, feeling the twitch of John’s muscles under his hand. His breathing was getting faster – Brian could see it in the rise and fall of his chest – and it only grew more so as Brian skimmed a hand up the crease of his hip, barely avoiding touching John’s cock, and stroked instead over his stomach. John wasn’t particularly toned, not that Brian had expected him to be, but rather there was a lovely, slight softness to him. He seemed sensitive as Brian thumbed over the dip of his belly button, and then further down, following the trail of curling hairs leading down from it and feeling John’s breathing ramp up again.

“You’re being so good for me, John,” Brian said, keeping his voice steady even as he battled the urge to move things along faster, “Just wonderful.” He wanted badly to see how John would look in all the positions Brian had subtly imagined him in during slow moment in rehearsal, wanted to know if he was right in thinking that the face John made when he got particularly swept up in playing was the same face he made when he was getting particularly swept up in a scene.

Pushing back those thoughts for another time, Brian slipped his hand away once more when it had been drawn just precious centimetres away from John’s erection, and John let out a little whine so soft it was barely audible. “Roll over for me,” Brian ordered quietly, “Onto your front. Knees up under you, arms like they are now.”

John was quick – if a little clumsy – as he obeyed, turning on to his front and shuffling his knees up so they were under him, arse pushed up in the air. It was almost perfectly as Brian had imagined, and a firm stroke down John’s back – half intended to comfort him, and half intended to deepen the arch of his spine – was all it took.

“Very good. Spread your legs a little wider… There, like that. Perfect,” Brian purred, and it wasn’t an exaggeration. Gaze sweeping over John’s body – the slight tremor of his thighs, the way he nuzzled into Brian’s pillow, the beautiful curve of his back – Brian suspected they’d be using this position a lot, since it suited John so well. The only pitfall was that he couldn’t see John’s face much, but John was responsive enough that Brian didn’t need to see his face to know what he was enjoying.

As if to prove that to himself, Brian let his hand slip up to rest at the back of John’s neck, exerting just the slightest pressure to hold him against the bed but it seemed to do the trick for John, who moaned, the sound sadly muffled by the pillow. John’s hips were rocking a little now, the movements small enough that Brian suspected it wasn’t a conscious decision, but that still wouldn’t do.

“Hold still,” Brian murmured, steadying John’s hips with one hand, “There you go. Just stay like that and let me take care of you, okay?”

Then, with a certain aplomb, Brian slipped his free hand between John’s parted thighs, giving his cock a squeeze. The responding shudder was immediate, and it was obvious that John _wanted_ to move – he seemed further towards the edge than Brian had expected, if the glistening wet tip of his cock was anything to go by – but he held still.

Brian really had intended to follow the book’s instructions and not make this initial session overtly sexual, but John was being so good, it seemed almost cruel not to reward him for that. Besides, Brian had stashed some lube under the pillow, having known well enough that avoiding touching John properly might be an impossible task.

It was as Brian warmed the lube up between his hands - the wet noise of it filling the otherwise quiet room - that he noticed how the lines of John’s body had eased a little. His now-slicked hand cupping John’s cock was met with a breathy, unstifled moan, but John didn’t try to roll his hips down into the touch. John just took it as Brian stroked him off, slow and firm, intent gaze drinking in how John’s thighs seemed to tense and release with each stroke, and how John’s fingers twitched tighter around his own wrist each time he let out one of those beautifully enticing moans.

Brian was so caught up in it all that he was almost surprised to feel John suddenly spilling into his hand with a choked whimper, shuddering as Brian stroked him through his orgasm, knees looking about ready to give out under him.

“Good boy,” Brian murmured, voice sounding a little frayed at the edges, but John didn’t seem to mind – giving a fresh shudder at the praise. He was still holding his position, a little redness around his right wrist now from where his left hand was gripping it so hard, and Brian figured this seemed like a good time to end things. He couldn’t take care of his own arousal later. “We’re done now,” he continued, stroking his clean hand soothingly over John’s thigh, “Feeling okay?”

“Mm,” John hummed, sighing happily when Brian gently coaxed him to move his wrists apart, and roll over onto his side. Like this, Brian could see that John’s eyes were a little glazed over – rimmed with some wetness which he was quick to wipe away with his thumb, pressing a kiss to John’s forehead once he had.

Running to the bathroom seemed like just about the least desirably thing in the world in that moment, so Brian made the executive decision to wipe his hand clean against his shirt before tugging it off. That could be dealt with later. For now, he focused on settling down next to John – preening a little at the way John curled closer to him, cheek resting against Brian’s now-bare chest.

And it felt so natural, then, to tug a blanket over both of them, and to stroke his hand reassuringly over John’s back, and to murmur soft, almost meaningless words of affection against the top of John’s head.

One glance at the way John was pressed close to him, pliant and utterly relaxed, and Brian didn’t have a doubt that he should start planning for next time. It was no chore, though.

He already had plenty of ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my posting is less frequent nowadays, so thanks those of you who are sticking with me! I wasn't planning on writing today, but when I was tidying my files, I found this almost fully completed, so I decided to polish it off and post.
> 
> Credit to Havvy (deHavilland) for the name of Brian's book! (and a dozen other things in this lol)
> 
> Comments and kudos, as always, are very much appreciated! Let me know if there's anything specific you want to see in this 'verse. Until next time~


End file.
